Elvali Ramarys
is a Dunmer Nightblade and a subordinate of Morgan, as part of his smuggling organization in northern Tamriel. She is one of the few higher ups in his organization that aren't vampires. In the organization she is Morgan's right hand. Early Life Elvali studied at the College of Winterhold for quite a few years, where she learned Restoration and Destruction magic. While studying there she met and befriended the then young Khajiit Jo'Khar. However, she wasn't particularly fond of the college and left right after completing her studies. She became a nightblade, acting as an independent assassin. During her time working solo she ran into an organization that served the smuggler Morgan and accidentally got on their radar after messing up some of their business. She was hunted by Morgan and his men for a few years before they finally caught her. To her surprise, Morgan didn't intend to kill her. Instead, he offered her a job. At the time, she was unaware that Morgan had killed her old friend, Jo'Khar's, family. She made her way up in his organization and eventually became his right hand. Her main duties were assassination and theft missions as well as protecting smuggling caravans. RPs Character Form *Class: Nightblade *Skills: Master Sneak, Expert One-Handed/Light Armor, Adept Restoration/Speech/Destruction *Spells: Fireball, Firebolt, Invisibility, Ash Rune, Ash Shell, Close Wounds, Ebonyflesh, Teleport *Powers: Ancestor's Wrath, The Serpent Stone *Equipment: Rough Leather Armor, Ebony Dagger. Return of the Septim Dynasty III Elvali had been sent on a job to kill Jarl Thongvor Silver-Blood of the Reach, but she failed and was incarcerated in Cidhna Mine. She was able to escape, making her way to the Dwemer ruins under the city of Markarth, but was captured by the Falmer that inhabited the place. She was being tortured by the Falmer when someone cast an Ash Shell spell to paralyze the strongest Falmer and finish off the weaker ones. After killing the lesser falmer, he finished off the falmer shadowmaster with a stab to the head. When the man approached Elvali told him that he was a little late, it would've been better for him to arrive sooner. She knew that her boss, Morgan, would come for her eventually. Morgan replied, removing the binds from the elf, saying that being a smuggler he had to avoid the authorities and that it took a lot of arrangements. She passed out from exhaustion. She woke up in the alchemy store with Morgan at her side and an old woman tending to her. After the woman left, The elf wagered that he needed her for another back massage. The vampire replied, saying he needed her help to turn the tide of the war for the Empire. After fully recovering Elvali followed Morgan to the outskirts of Cheydinhal. Morgan's headquarters was an underground cave filled with complete essentials for a living and training quarters built by his subordinates to their greatest extent. Elvali noticed that he was training more recruits. She asked him if he was growing paranoid. They watched the subordinates train. Morgan said that these people who were training were previously street urchins, refugees, the poor and the like. He just gave them a chance to make a living with some training, and a bit of magic. They saw one of the trainers use transversals to travel up to 10 meters. The subordinates had transversals, but is limited to 10 meters and needs 5 seconds to be recast. Morgan and Elvali we're sparring with each other for half an hour until a courier ran into the room. An initiate told Morgan that the Khajiit was now in Solitude, and had asked some townsfolk about them. He asked what his orders were. Morgan told him to send the men to take care of him, but to keep it quiet. Since Skyrim was hostile territory. The initiate left. Elvali asked who the Khajiit was. Morgan said he was some cat who sticks his nose to where it doesn't belong. The elf asked Morgan how the trio was coming along. The Imperial said it was going good, but the shortage of funds was becoming a problem. He then told her to prepare, as they were going to visit the Emperor soon. Morgan and Elvali arrived at the White-Gold Tower a few days later. Morgan told the soldiers guarding the entrance that they were there to see the Emperor. The soldier recognized Morgan from his last visit to the White-Gold Tower. He let them in and said the Emperor was in his study. The whole city was a little uneasy. In the last week everyone that was rumored to have been supporters of Daric, the Nords or the Forebears was hung. Their corpses still covered the graveyard around the Tower. Morgan commented on the dead, saying that was what happened to those who opposed the Empire, even in their minds. He told Elvali that it was best not to get on his bad side. They followed the Imperial Soldier. The Soldier brought them to the Study. The door was half open and the Emperor was in his desk looking over reports. The soldier told Augurius that Morgan was here. The Emperor told them to come in, he sounded tired. Elvali asked Augurius if he was alright, since he looked very exhausted, expressing concern for him. Morgan suggested that he lend some of his best men to keep the Emperor safe. Augurius told them that the reports on his desk were keeping him up, that it was nothing to worry about. He told Morgan that the Penitus Oculatus were his guards, but admitted that when Ortius Civello defected to Daric's forces he took many of the Penitus Oculatus with him. The vampire nodded, then asked what the Emperor would ask of them. He though for a second. He told Morgan to bring over some men, and he could give them the Ebony weapons and armor that he smuggled to Cyrodiil. Augurius then asked how the whole Khajiit thing was going. The vampire said that if the Khajiit even dozed off for a moment, that his men would not hesitate to end him if he is found. He said the best thing was the cat's cluelessness to where he was. He said he'd send men at his request, then asked if there was anything else. The Emperor said to just keep smuggling and using subterfuge to undermine Daric and his allies. Morgan said he'd send a new leter once he opened new trump cards. Morgan and Elvali bowed before the Emperor before they left. Elvali asked how they were going to undermine Daric and his allies, as they walked the halls. He said that Skyrim was the perfect breeding ground for this kind of activity. He said he knew just to person to aid them. He contacted his friend to aid in his operations in Skyrim, and soon his friend joined the smuggling caravans in the province. They left the Imperial City and some time later Morgan sent another letter to the Emperor, along with 100 men to protect him. Despite Morgan's efforts the war continued in favor of the rebels. The vampire decided that it was best to abandon the Emperor. He focused on the Khajiit that was still hunting him and started to attack his smuggling caravans. He stopped his smuggling operation from Skyrim when the Nords learned of them. Going into hiding, to escape the Khajiit, he left Elvali in charge of most of his forces. He also left her the assignment of killing the Khajiit, as he knew that since the two of them shared some history the Khajiit might drop his guard around her. Especially if she faked betraying her master and joined up the with the vengeful Khajiit. Jo'Khar kept hunting the Blackhearts, so Elvali decided to set up a situation in which she could get close to him and join him as Morgan ordered. She went to a hideout in a cave south of Helgen, having leaked information that one of the Blackheart smuggling caravans would be there. She waited in the cave for the Khajiit to make his move, knowing that he was there. The Khajiit yelled and a group of Rieklings attacked the assassins in the cave. If they had made it that far in, the Dunmer knew that the guards outside must have been killed already. She kept watching, waiting for the Khajiit to leave an opening. Before Jo'Khar could go after the caravan, Elvali nearly slashed his throat open. He asked her who she was. Elvali didn't give an answer. She just started attacking the Khajiit instead. The two crossed blades. Three Rieklings jumped at her neck, pushing her down and punching her in the face while she was laid down there. They were kicking her chin and jumping on her like she was a trampoline. The elf quickly kicked the Rieklings out of her way while seeming to try to hide her face. She then started running quickly, wanting to separate the Khajiit from the little creatures. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the Khajiit was following her. She was a very fast free-runner. He had trouble catching up. He asked her whom she was, telling her that if she stopped running they could talk. Elvali just kept on running like she was long-winded. The Khajiit told her that she was trying his patience. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. The Dunmer then finally stopped and tried to catch her breath as well. He stopped next to her and asked if she was ready to talk now. 14 minutes later, after crossing blades, she was finally exhausted and fell to her knees. Hunt for Vengeance Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dunmer Category:Nightblades Category:Blackhearts